Only One Night
by Luna La Li
Summary: It was only one night of passion and she wanted to pretend like it never happened. Now they are back in Storybrooke and Emma finds out she's pregnant. Just when things were becoming normal again. She has a secret she tried to bury but now it's about to get out and that pretty little family she pictured is about to to end all because of one night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Party

Emma was frozen in place sitting there on the toilet glancing down at a shaky hand holding a pregnancy test. The pink plus sign a familiar symbol she once seen in her past stirring up fear again. Only this time she was not a teenager behind bars facing a criminal charge that Neal pinned on her. This time she was a single mother at the age thirty trying to make things work with her son's father, only this child whom was growing within her womb was not his child. It was only that one time, only just that one time she lost herself in the embrace of another. She just wanted to feel that comfort while looking for Henry in Neverland and she assumed that Neil was gone forever.

He was there for her for the right time. However what she did the day after was avoid him like the plague. At first he thought she was just shocked by the experience and needed time to sink in what they have done. However soon he realized she had no intention of making anything work and he soon pulled away from her. Then Neal came out of nowhere making any hopes that he probably had disappear and he continued his usual pirate behavior keeping a wall up around Emma.

She felt relieved at the time that Hook was willing to just continue on with life as if it didn't happen. It was what she wanted but now as she stared down at the pregnancy test it seemed her little one night of passion was not going to be able to stay buried. She bit down on her bottom lip and she could feel the tears to come on "Dammit." She silently cursed to herself.

A sudden knock to the door caused her to try to regain herself. She quickly got up from the toilet and wrapped the pregnancy test in a piece of toilet paper and placed it inside the empty box. At the moment she looked around trying to figure out the best way of disposing this without anyone noticing it "Just a second!" she shouted.

"C'mon mom, I have to pee!" Henry cried out.

She sighed and quickly tossed the box behind magazine rack. She would have to remember to quickly remove this once Henry was done. Before she left the bathroom she washed her face and tried to look natural as usual. She opened the door and Henry rushed in quickly "Sheesh mom! What were you doing in there?"

"Well Henry, it is a bathroom. What do you think?" she shook her head before he slammed the door. Before she could turn around a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she gasped. She could feel her heart racing hard in her chest and the insecure thought that her tummy might already have a little bump.

A pair lips pressed upon her cheek from behind "Good Morning Emma."

Emma pushed away out from his arms and he frowned a little confused. She shifted her gaze and tried to think of an excuse "Sorry, just feeling a little crampish this morning." She lied.

Neal raised his hands up in the air "Oh that time of the month? I know better than to mess with that!" he joked.

She just smiled and walked past him to head towards her room. She sat herself down on the little bed and she placed her hand upon her stomach looking down. How was she going to tell Neal? Better yet, how will she tell Hook? What would his reaction be?

"Honey, is something wrong?"

Emma looked up to see her mother standing at the top of the stairs. Emma shook her head and laughed a little "Looks like I put on a little weight! I need to start working out." She joked.

Mary Margret headed towards her and sat down placing an arm around her daughter. She smiled "Well it's probably all the stress you've been dealing with in the past. I mean with you thinking Neal was dead and Henry being taking away from you."

All Emma could do was just nod quietly and rest her head upon her mother's shoulder. She felt so at ease at that moment. It's like her mother had some special power at making someone forget their problems for a minute. When Henry and Neal entered the room Emma pulled away from her mother's arm "Anything going on today?" she asked them.

"Um, we kind of have that dinner party tonight." Neal said while shoving his hands inside his jean pockets.

Damn, she forgot about that party. It's been a week since they escaped from Neverland and Regina planned this huge party to celebrate their return. She knew he'd be there now that he was sleeping around with Regina. She really did not want to go after finding out her news this morning but there was no way she could escape out of this one "Oh yeah. I forgot…"

"Are you okay? You sure you're feeling well? You look a bit pale." asked her mother again while resting her hand upon Emma's forehead. She frowned when she felt normal as if hoping to find something rather than this sinking feeling that her daughter was hiding something from her.

Emma laughed "Mom, I'm fine! Stop fussing!"

Neal just smiled "Yeah ma, it's just her time that's all!"

Henry looked confused wondering what that meant and Mary Margret show Neal a cold look for a second. Emma sighed and got up from the bed "Really I'm okay! How about we head to Granny's for breakfast before I hit the office?" she asked them.

The day was spent long and drawn in a town that had little problems lately. Emma found herself trying to occupy her time filing paperwork at the sheriff station. She had to keep her mind busy so she did not have to think about her current position she was in, there was a whole lot of chaos about to unfold once news of her pregnancy got out. Her new found relationship with Regina she can wave that goodbye since she'll probably hate her again knowing she was pregnant with her now lover. She doubt Neil will want anything to do with her after finding out she slept with the man that took his mother away from him.

Man, she sure had a fucked up life or was it she kept fucking up? Either way she was in a mess and she had to figure out what to do. She could always terminate the problem but she felt that would be wrong and this child deserve a chance at life. She couldn't lie and say it was Neal's though since she hadn't had the chance to sleep with him since he returned in her life. Sure, he's tried to regain some sort of relationship with her but it sometimes it feels forced for Henry's sake.

No one knew of her one night stand with Hook. They did it in a place where the two of them were completely alone. On an island during a time they got split up from the rest of the group when trying to find Henry. She was leaning to close overboard and she fell in the ocean and Hook rushed in after her to save her. While they made their way on a nearby island the two spent many hours alone and soon Emma found herself giving in to her long pent up sexual frustration she bared for him.

She tried to shake her head of the thoughts of that steamy night. She glanced at the clock and saw it was getting close to head over towards the party. Emma sighed and she tried to prepare herself the best she could before meeting up with her family to head over. She turned to head out of the sheriff's office to find her family waiting outside she waved them to head over towards them. She had to put up a mask and pretend as if nothing was wrong tonight, she did not want to bring any attention upon herself.

Neal attempted to put an arm around her as they headed over towards Regina's but she shook him off. He sighed and just shoved his hands in his pockets walking alone with shoulders slouched. Henry just followed close by his grandparents as they talked about their adventures in Neverland. Soon they were joined by Belle and Mr. Gold their hands locked as usual only this time a ring could be seen on Belle's slender finger. Everything seemed well for once and all Emma could think was the possible disaster she will unleash on everyone.

She could feel her dread growing as Regina's home could be seen in the distance. It was all lit up and there were people heading towards her house. Emma's pacing slowed and Mary Margret turned around to look at her daughter with a confused expression "Emma?"

"What's the matter?" Charming stopped in his tracks.

"It's nothing! Really, I thought I forgot something but I didn't." she told them.

Her parents just gave a nod and they all continued to head towards Regina's home. Emma felt sick once she entered inside. It was decorated as if a professional came in and in distance she could see Regina leaning in close to Hook whispering something in his ear before taking a sip from her wine glass. Hook's expression changed in to a grin before pulling away from Regina and heading towards the back. Regina put on smile and headed towards them "Hello everyone! I'm so pleased to see you all came!" she sounded unusually chipper today.

"Mom!" Henry rushed over towards Regina wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and hugged him close to her.

Neal inspected the main hall "It looks all expensive. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised? You sure do no how to throw a party." He complimented.

Regina let Henry go and gestured towards the back "All the guests will be eating outside." She headed towards the back.

Mr. Gold escorted Belle while mumbling something in her ear. She just laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm. As they all made their way towards the backyard they all stopped amazed by everything. There were tables set up on the lawn with white tablecloth and candles placed in the center with Regina's signature roses as a centerpiece. Her parents headed towards a table while Neal and Henry made their way towards the buffet table.

Emma just stood frozen in place feeling out of place since she did not bother to get dressed up. She was in her usual attire which was a pair of pants and a leather jacket. She saw a bunch of people slow dancing and she noticed Ruby making the moves on Dr. Whale on the dance floor. She could not help but let a giggle slip watching how awkward the Doctor was she was half shocked she didn't see a wine glass in one of his hands. When she was about to make her way towards the table her parents were at she noticed Hook just leaning against a wall just looking out at the partygoers.

She did her best try to avoid his stare which he was making obvious to do, he cleared his throat as if he was trying to get her attention but instead she chose to ignore it. She made her way towards the table and took a seat. Mary Margret glanced at Emma curiously and then glanced at Hook noticing the way he was looking at her daughter. She's had her suspicions on the Jolly Roger but they diminished when she caught Regina leaving the captain's cabin one night. However she did realize something seemed a little off between the pirate and her daughter.

The usual flirting and bickering stopped suddenly one day. It's not like Hook will stop he'll even flirt with her occasionally so it seemed a little weird that Hook stopped his usual behavior around her daughter. When the party was coming to an end Regina handed out wine glasses to everyone except to the children of course they had sider in their cups. She said a heart full speech and everyone cheered then took a sip from their glass.

Everyone that is except for Emma and she just stared at the glass, eyes widen and everyone around her just looked at her curiously. She put down the wine glass and excused herself from the party made her way out of the house. She sat herself down on the steps and placed her head down on her lap closing her eyes trying to fight the tears. Mary Margret sat herself down beside Emma and she rubbed her daughter's backside "Are you?"

Emma looked up and just nods letting the tears fall down her cheeks freely. Mary Margret wiped her tears "That's not the worse part—"

Mary Margret blinked her eyes "Worst part? What do you mean?"

She paused "It's not Neal's."


	2. Midnight Talks

Chapter 2: Midnight Talks

Mary Margret and Emma just sat there in a long silence. There were many thoughts racing through Mary Margret's head and to be honest at this moment for the first time she was rather frightened. She had no idea how she should comfort Emma. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and under her shocked stare Emma grew paler shrinking back. Mary Margret just shook her head and a small smile crossed her lips "It's okay, everything will be okay." She tried to comfort Emma the best she could.

Emma lowered her gaze onto her lap and she tried her best to fight the tears. She would not cry, she will not cry in front of anyone. She bit on her bottom lip trying to fight the urge "I'm really messed up—"

"No! No you're not!" She took her daughter in her arms. At first Emma attempted to back out but soon she gave in to her mother's embrace. Mary Margret ran her hand through Emma's hair and she rest her chin upon her head "Emma, things might seem to be going wrong right now! But everything happens for a reason. I'm sure it'll turn out quite alright." She said softly.

"How am I going to tell Neal? Better yet Henry and…"

Emma buried her face into her mother at the thought. How was she going to face Hook with this? Will he even care? Should she even tell him now that he's found a place with Regina? Just when things were starting to look better between Regina and her it was probably going to go back to the way it was before they went to Neverland. She did not even want to think about Mr. Gold's reaction but then again he might be even more delighted over the fact Neal might seek his comfort.

"Emma, is it Hook?"

Emma froze in horror, how did she know? She pulled away from her mother and just stared at her in shock "How did-?"

Mary Margret just smiled "Do you think I'm blind? I noticed something was up in Neverland. Besides I noticed how he's always looking at you."

"He's with Regina now. So whatever way he is looking at me is probably not in a way you are thinking."

"I'm not so—"

Before Mary Margret could finish what she was saying the front door opened and out came Regina with Henry. She looked towards Emma with concern "Is everything alright Ms. Swan?" she asked her son's other mother.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine! I was feeling ill all day today so I needed to step out and get a bit of fresh air." She lied.

"I see, well Henry is going to stay the night. Is that okay?"

Emma glanced over towards Henry "Yeah Emma! Hook promised to take me and mom out fishing!" he said with a smile which only caused Emma to feel a little ill in the stomach, for some reason the idea of her son spending the day with Hook and Regina made her jealous.

"It's fine with me." Emma said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Henry threw his arms up in the air.

Neal and David headed out as well joining them, Neal rest his hand upon Henry's hair ruffling his hair "You know, I could teach you how to fish." He smiled.

"You can take me the next time!" He seemed just so happy to be able to spend time with Regina. Though Emma wondered what Henry thought about Hook. He seemed to enjoy spending time with the pirate ever since the rescue mission in Neverland. Sometimes it made Emma a little uneasy how close the two became. She could also tell that Neal was a little jealous of Henry's new found affection for the pirate.

Neal just laughed "Well I'll be better at it!"

"You sure about that mate?" the sound of his voice startled Emma and she watched as the pirate made his way out. He started talking to Neal and Henry but his eyes most of the time was focused on Emma which made her want to crawl away under his stare. It's as if he knew she had something she was hiding from him. He did say she was a bit of an open book she just hoped this time she was unreadable.

Hook glanced at Neal with a smug expression "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll always be better then you when it comes to my son." His eyes hardened.

"Um, I think it's time we leave." David said feeling a bit awkward while helping Mary Margret from the steps.

"Yeah, I think so too." Regina eyes fell on Neal and then back on Hook.

Hook shrugged his shoulders he decided not to start a battle with Neal over who would make a better father. Since he had no place since he was indeed not Henry's father but if he was Henry's father he definitely would not had done what he had done to Emma. He glanced at everyone "Well I'm going to return to the party. I think a mug of rum has my name on it." He said and just gazed at Emma one last time before heading back.

Emma watched as he retreated and she sighed with relief. David and Mary Margret hugged Henry before they headed out. While Neal gave Henry a high five before turning away and shoving his hands deep in his pockets he barely exchange anything with Regina not even a single look. Emma just gave Henry a tight hug "Seeya kiddo, I hope you have a fun day tomorrow!" she smiled and glanced at Regina "Take care of him."

"I will." Regina smiled.

When they returned to Mary Margret's apartment Emma just looked towards Neal. She sighed "Do you mind staying at your father's tonight? I want some time alone." She asked him.

Neal looked hurt and confused "Did I do something wrong? You've been acting weird all day!" he raised his arms in an annoyed gestured.

Emma shook her head "No, it's not you. It's me." She lowered her gaze towards the ground. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him but the words just wouldn't come out. She did not have it in her heart to tell him that she was pregnant and it was not his.

"You? C'mon Emma. I thought we were through this? I thought we had something good happening for us?!" his voiced raised a little.

"We might of—" her eyes averted.

"Tell me what changed all of the sudden?" He drew closer towards her but she stepped back finding her-self drawn back towards the apartment door.

Emma could feel her tears coming but she tried her best to hold them. She kept her eyes lowered to the ground because she did not want to see him right now. She did not want to see herself break his heart she just did not want to do it "I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" Neal blinked his eyes.

She raised her head and looked in to his eyes "I'm pregnant." She said as she trembled with fear of how he'd react.

He just shook his head and then placed his hands upon the door behind her trapping her between his arms. His eyes met with her eyes "How is that possible? Since well we haven't done it since well you know? Ten years ago?" he sounded bitter.

"Well then I guess you know the answer on why we can't be together."

"Who is the father?"

"It's no one you know."

"Dammit Emma! Tell me who the fucking father is!" He shouted and his fist collided with the door. David rushed out and he found his daughter by the wall crying and he just looked towards Neal with the 'I'm going to kill you look.' But before David could do anything Neal just turned and walked off in an angry huff.

Mary Margret joined them in the hallway and she hugged Emma towards her. David was starting to head off after Neal but Emma stopped him "Just let him go. Let him go.." she whimpered. David and Mary Margret exchanged worried glances before they helped their daughter back into the apartment. When Emma went straight for her room David sat himself down next to Mary Margret on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked.

His wife just looked to him contemplating on if she should tell him or not. She definitely was not going to tell him who the father was, she did not need David to head over towards Regina's house seeking Hook's head. So for now she thought it was best to keep quiet "I'm not sure. But I suppose things were not working out between Neal and her."

"That kid. I'm not sure if I like him or not. He definitely does not know how to talk to my daughter." He fumed.

Mary Margret sighed and placed her head upon her husband's shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what they were going to do about Emma. She knew things were only going to start to get rough once Emma started to show. She did not know how long she'd be able to keep such a secret buried and she had a feeling Neal will be nothing but a problem from here on out. She could understand his anger though but it's not Emma's thought.

Emma thought he was dead they all thought he was dead. So anything that happened between then couldn't be helped.

Late in the night Emma found herself awake. She hadn't slept since she went to her room. All she could think about was Neal and how she broke him. She felt terrible and it's all her fault for giving in to her temptations in Neverland. She tried her best to put a front and ignore Hook's flirtatious behavior, she was doing a good job at first but without having Neal or Henry she found herself warming up to the pirate. She wasn't exactly nice to Hook though she treated him like just a quick fuck and walked away as if it meant nothing.

But to be honest she did care about him a lot. After she slept with him it scared her of the idea of loving someone again. She was afraid to love someone and it being taken away from her again. So she felt best to push him away and pretend like it was nothing. Sure it was painful watching him move his attention from her to Regina but nothing could be done. It was the easy way out of something that might had been too complicated and then Neal returned so she figured she should try her luck at rekindling their relationship.

Emma sighed and just gazed up at the ceiling while resting her hand upon her stomach. She tried to picture her life once the baby was born. Will she be alone or will someone actually stay by her side for once? She wondered if Henry would be happy about having another sibling or be angry at her for ruining their chances of having a normal family life. Emma sat up in the bed and she looked down at her stomach "You'll be there for me, right?" she smiled.

The sound of her phone ringing made her sigh and she reached to grab for it. She had a feeling it was Neal and thought about ignoring it but when she looked down the number was not one she knew of so she answered "Hello?"

"Emma?"

She frowned a little "Hook, what do you want?" she asked.

She could hear a light sigh on the other end "Why do you ignore me so much, love? Is it because of that one night—"

She closed her eyes "Forget about that! I was stupid and because of that mistake I've ruined everything!"

"Ruined everything how?" he sounded confused.

"It—it's nothing!" she couldn't tell him. At least not over the phone she did not think it was appropriate. Besides she needed to see his face in order to know what he was saying is something that he meant. Since she was always good at reading lies "It's late. Shouldn't you be I don't know -with Regina?" she asked.

He laughed "Well love, Reigna does not exactly like the idea of me sleeping over while Henry is over. So as of right now I'm sleeping on me ship."

"Oh. So why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

There was a long silence but when he spoke her heart leapt in her chest "I just wanted to hear your voice."

A/N: I hope this is not too OCC. T_T

Anyways please R&R 3


End file.
